Silvermist's Story
by NinjaWolf4
Summary: Silvermist Chun is a 6 year old she-wolf. She's been living happily with her family, but soon all that will change.
1. Chapter 1

Silvermist's Story

Chapter 1: The Wolf Pup

White-tail Chun drummed his fingers on the rock as the legends conversed over different things. They were having a meeting outside on a rock table.

White-tail wanted to sigh in the middle of the meeting, but he stopped himself. The conversation was very dull to him at that time.

He was guardian of the Word of Old Legends. All the heroes and legends that have past would come to that world. But not only did the Old Legends of heroes, but old Legends from the villains' side as well.

White-tail scratched behind his own ear to entertain himself. He was very jittery. His mate, Ginger, was going to have a wolf pup. He wanted to stay with her, but she insisted that she'd be fine and that he should go there since it was his duty to protect them.

White-tail looked at the sun dial. He saw he had been there for an hour. He told her that he'd only stay for an hour. He smiled, but tried not to look too happy. "Well, I should be going," he said getting up.

They all looked at him curiously. "Going so soon?" one asked.

The wolf nodded. "But you always stay through the whole meeting," said another.

Master Oogway held up his hand. "Let him go. He's got something a little more important to do," Master Oogway said.

White-tail smiled and bowed to them in respect. "Thank you," he said.

He turned to the large lake that they all sat by. He shoved his paws forward and spread them apart. A portal formed. He stepped through it and turned back to it. They all waved to him. He waved back. He spread out his arms again and joined them again. The portal closed.

The gray wolf with white fur ran on all fours to his home in Hong Luan City. His snow white tail that gave him his name, wagged rapidly. His coal black eyes saw that there was a peculiar mist today. The mist wasn't it's natural white foggy look. It looked more silvery than anything.

He ran past the people in the city and they all waved to him and said hello. He came home and as he was about to run in the door, a goat opened it. They crashed into each other and tumbled inside the house!

White-tail got up and helped the goat in an orange robe up. "I'm terribly sorry..." he paused. He saw the bag. "Doctor?"

"Well, you must be White-tail yes?" asked the goat.

White-tail nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well," said the goat. The old goat was so slow. He inhaled and then exhaled. "Congrats."

"What? What is it?" White-tail asked desperately.

The goat inhaled and exhaled again. _This goat is going to take forever,_ thought White-tail.

White-tail tapped his foot and crossed his arms impatiently. The goat said, "It's a girl."

White-tail smiled and then stopped being so impatient. He picked up the goat and gave him a hug! "Thanks doctor!"

The goat coughed. "Your welcome, sonny! Now, put me down! I can't breath!"

White-tail put him down and apologized. He went in his and Ginger's room. He saw she was sleeping. He quietly walked over to the crib.

He saw the little wolf pup sleeping. He smiled wide and the wolf pup's eyes opened. She had silver eyes and silver fur. She smiled back.

The goat came in and asked in a whisper, trying not to wake up Ginger, "What are you going to name the young whipper snapper?"

White-tail thought for a moment. They had already decided on names. Toby if it was a boy, Cynthia is it was a girl. White-tail cocked his head at the wolf pup. She copied him. She cocked her head as well.

"Did Ginger say what she wanted to name her?" asked White-tail.

The goat, once again, inhaled and exhaled slowly and answered, "She said that it would be your decision."

White-tail thought for a few minutes and said, "I'd like to name her Silvermist."


	2. Chapter 2: As the Years Pass

Chapter 2: As the Years Pass

White-tail barely slept with Silvermist's crying, but after a few months she settled down a little more. Then she went back to crying every night, four times a night.

Two years later, White-tail and Ginger slept peacefully. White-tail felt something tug his ear. "Ouch," he muttered. He looked over his shoulder to find Silvermist, wagging her tail and playing tug-of-war with his ear. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He let out a yawn and put her back in her crib.

She started crying. "Now, now. Don't cry. Shh," he said quietly.

Silvermist sniffed and stopped crying. She smiled with her silver eyes looking up at him. "Daddy," she said stretching out her arms and paws, wanting him to hold her.

White-tail smiled. He looked over by Ginger. "Ginger! Ginger wake up!"

Ginger covered her head with the blankets. "I'm asleep," she said.

"But Ginger, come look! Please," he begged.

Ginger got up and staggered to walk over to the crib. "She said 'daddy'!"

Ginger smiled. "Can you say Daddy?"

Silvermist just smiled and scratched behind her ear. White-tail smiled. "C'mon Silvermist, say Daddy!"

Silvermist just covered her mouth and giggled at him. White-tail just smiled sheepishly at his wife. She gave him a look and he continued to smile shyly. "Sorry, sweetie," he apologzied.

Ginger just trudged back to bed. He looked down at Silvermist. "Are you going to give me troubles in the future?" he asked her.

Silvermist just giggled in reply. White-tail sighed and went back to sleep.

Two years later, Silvermist followed White-tail to an office. Ginger was going to look around to find a good pre-school for Silvermist to go to. Silvermist looked around the little room. White-tail put her on his lap and was waiting for Ginger to finish. Silvermist wanted to play with the paints left on the table, but White-tail refused to let her.

"No Silvermist. You can't play with the paints. We're going to leave soon."

Silvermist still tried to get loose. "But I wanna," Silvermist said reaching out.

White-tail still held her firmly in his paws. "No," he said to her.

Silvermist crossed her arms and her ears were flat. She didn't want to just sit there.

White-tail heard someone knock on the door. He got up with Silvermist with him and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello, are you White-tail Chun?" asked the goat.

He nodded. The goat asked him about a job offer. Silvermist saw an opportunity. She slowly slipped away and went for the paints quietly. She dunked her paws into the blue and green paints! She smiled and made sure she didn't catch the attention of her father.

White-tail kept talking to the goat for fifteen minutes. Then White-tail saw Ginger was coming his way with a smile on her face. The goat left and White-tail would get a new job with a better salary.

White-tail smiled at her as the cream-colored she-wolf came over to him. "She's in," said Ginger.

White-tail smiled. "I'll meet you outside," he said. She nodded and went outside.

"Okay Silvermist it's time to," he began, but he stopped once he saw what she had done! His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped open. "Silvermist!"

Silvermist giggled. "I made a painting Daddy," she said happily.

White-tail saw that she had painted on the walls! Her paw prints were everywhere! He gave a stern look at his daughter.

Silvermist stopped smiling once she saw his firm look. "What did I do, Daddy?"

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

Silvermist stepped back. "What?"

"You're not supposed to paint on the walls! It's the same as at home, Silvermist!" White-tail scolded her.

"I sorry Daddy," she said.

_That's nice. Now it's my turn to tell the owner,_ thought White-tail.

"It's okay, Silvermist. Just, never do it again," he said still looking around the room.

"Okay," she said simply. He held out his paw and then felt the paint on her paws.

_Oh boy,_ White-tail thought as they went ouside.


	3. Chapter 3: Seperated

Chapter 3: Seperated

Another two years had past and Silvermist didn't play with paints anymore after the yelling Ginger gave to both her and her father.

Silvermist played with her stuffed toy outside and pretended she was the hero who would save them. She ran around outside with the table cloth as a cape and the rake as a weapon.

Her mother walked in the kitchen and saw all the plates and silverware on the floor. She took a step back as she everything was practically broken and destroyed.

She looked outside as she heard Silvermist striking the rake against rocks. She was pretending that the rocks that surrounded her mother's garden was the wall that protected the villains' hide out!

"I'll never stop until you surrender!" Silvermist cried out.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" Ginger shouted from the door.

Silvermist stopped and looked back at her mother. "Oh hi Mommy!" Silvermist siad waving happily, unaware of what she did wrong.

"Come in here this instant!" Ginger said.

Silvermist put down the rake and followed her mother inside.

Ginger led her into the kitchen. "Look at this mess! Why didn't you clean this up or at least tell me you were using the table cloth?"

"I was just excited." she said.

Ginger sighed. "Take off the table cloth now," she said.

"Yes, Mommy," Silvermist said taking it off. She put it in her mother's paw.

"Now you're going to help me clean this up," Ginger told her. She handed her a mini broom.

"Okay, Mommy," Silvermist said. She started cleaning up and Ginger helped her.

After a few minutes, they had cleaned it all up. "Can I got outside and play now, Mommy?"

"Oh no, you're coming with me to get some more dishes. You're father won't be happy if he comes home and finds out we have no dishes to put food on."

She grabbed Silvermist's paw and the two went out towards the shops. Ginger looked at the different dishes while Silvermist looked at the toys. "Hey Mommy look! It's a dragon!"

"Yes dear, it is a dragon," Ginger said. She went back to looking through the various dishes. "This looks nice," Ginger said looking at a white dish with a gold colored design on it.

Silvermist was intrigued by the dragon. Ginger walked over to the counter to buy the dishes and Silvermist kept staring at the plush toy. She reached out to get it. Ginger said out loud, "Silvermist, come on. We have to go home."

Silvermist didn't hear her. She was about to get the toy from the shelf high above her head, when someone grabbed her arm! "Ow! Let me go!" Silvermist screamed.

The old goat smirked. "You're coming with me," he said.

"Mommy!" Silvermist cried out.

Ginger quickly ran over and attacked! She pinned him to the wall and growled. "Don't get anywhere near my daughter!"

The goat just smiled. "You think you've defeated me?"

The goat slammed his walking stick to the ground once and Ginger was blown back! Ginger tried to get up, but she had hurt her ankle from the blow.

She saw the goat running off with Silvermist trying to pull away. Ginger tried her best to run after him, but she was struggling from her ankle being broken. "Silvermist!" she cried out.

Silvermist was scared. She looked at the goat and back at her mother. She looked at the arm that although looked weak and scrawny, held a tight grip on her! She opened her mouth wide and bit his arm! "Ow!" the goat cried out.

He looked at the little she-wolf who was tugging and pulling away! He picked her up and ran! "Put me down you old goat!" she yelled angrily. Her fear had quickly turned to anger.

White-tail walked through the streets, carrying a bag that held some surprise gifts for his family. He saw a goat carrying a wolf and running down the road with her. He could only see the tail of the wolf pup and didn't know it was Silvermist. The goat ran past him and then he saw it was Silvermist.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

White-tail dropped his bag and ran after him. The goat shouted in fear as he saw the strong wolf chasing him down! The goat pushed back some barrels, hoping it would stop him, but White-tail jumped over the barrels. He snarled at the goat who was panicking.

"Help! He's trying to take my grand daughter away from me!" he lied.

"Liar!" White-tail barked fiercely.

White-tail jumped up and was about to catch the goat, when all of a sudden a pig holding a pan in the air came out from around the corner. White-tail accidently crashed into the pan and was knocked out.

Silvermist shook in fear. The goat ran off out of sight and Silvermist started to cry. They ran through the woods and to a place the people passing by called, The Valley of Peace.

The goat took her into his shack and went down into a secret door underneath some yard tools. He closed the door behind him and threw her to the floor.

She tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall down her face. She looked around. There was a long dark hall that seemed to lead to a dead end. The goat grabbed her paw and led her to the end, but she tried to pull away again.

"Stop squirming and come!" he said nastily.

She gave up. What was the point? She was seperated from her parents and probably would never go home. She shook her head as she finished her thought. _No! I will go back home!_ she thought.

But when they approached the dead end, they walked through it! On the other side was a waste land. Building on fire, destroyed, and the only good building was the goat's building.

He took her inside and threw her into the room with other captives. She hid the floor and started to cry again. As she hid head face in her arms, someone approached her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up. It was a small and young mountain lion.


	4. Chapter 4: Kai the Mountain Lion

Chapter 4: Kai; the Mountain Lion

The young mountain lion reached out his paw for her to grab. He helped her up and saw she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I was taken away from my mom and dad," she said.

"Oh, that's got to be rough," he replied.

He then smiled and said reaching out his paw again, "I'm Kai. Who are you?"

She tried to form a smile, "I'm Silvermist."

Kai showed her around. It was like a dungeon. People worked in poor conditions and seemed weak and sick. "Why were all these people brought here?" Silvermist asked.

"I don't know. It's all a part of that goat's evil plans I guess," Kai said, but still had a smile on his face.

Silvermist wondered why this boy continued to smile when all of this was happening around them. As she was about to ask, Kai stopped and told her to duck down. Silvermist and Kai ducked down from around the corner.

Kai saw an ox guard looking around. "Come out kitty. C'mon out here little kitty."

Kai narrowed his green eyes and reached into his pocket. Silvermist saw he had a white straw-like weapon. She had never seen it before. Kai blew into it and a little sleeping dart shot out. It hit the guard's arm and he felt drowsy.

He fell forward and Silvermist looked at him nervously. "What'd you do to him?" she asked.

"I used a sleeping dart. These guards are no good," Kai said walking over to the guard.

He took the dart and showed it to her. She was a little nervous to touch it, but then examined it. It was intriguing to her.

She was about to tap the point, but Kai stopped her. "Unless you want to get knocked out cold like that guard, I suggest you not do that."

Silvermist gave it back to Kai and he put it in his pocket along with the dart weapon. He heard another guard coming. He grabbed Silvermist's paw and lead her back to the corner.

They hid in the shadows as the guard came around. He saw his friend on the floor and asked what happened. The guard just snored. The other guard carried his friend back to the guard's private room.

"Who were they looking for?" she asked.

"Me," he replied simply.

"You? But why? What did you do?" she asked nervously.

"Relax," he said.

"But you just said they're looking for you. Are you a criminal?" she asked taking a step away.

"Of course not. I'm a prisoner just like you. I'm just a little bit of a troublemaker," he said with a smile.

Silvermist cocked her head slightly. _I think I'm going to see that smile often,_ she thought.

Kai asked her, "Would you like to help me?"

Silvermist looked down and then said, "I'll do it."

Kai nodded. He grabbed her paw again and led her out into the halls. He ran down and passed multiple rooms. He walked into the double doors to his right. It looked like a cafeteria. Guards were in a small corner to the left of the room. Kai and Silvermist snuck into the janitor's closet.

"Okay, let me explain the basic weapons," Kai said turning on a light.

Kai told her about dart tubes and nunchucks. He told her that some guards chickened out when they saw a certain weapon. "The guards in red vests and have a golden sash around their waists, are afraid of bo staffs."

"A bo staff?" she asked. She remembered hearing it before, but didn't remember it clearly.

"It's a long wooden stick or pole that people use for defense or to attack," Kai explained. Silvermist nodded. "The guards in blue vests and black sashes around their waists, are afraid of nunchucks."

"Nunchucks?" she asked.

"They're two metal or wooden rectangular shaped things that are chained together. You can do a whole bunch of tricks with them too, but you have to be careful," Kai said.

"Why? Are they dangerous?"

"Kinda," Kai said showing her a bruise on his arm.

She could barely see it with his light brown fur covering it, but she believed him. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, the female sheep who mop the floors and clean around the place get the dirt on everything. Make sure you don't talk about things to anyone except me," Kai said.

She nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"We're going to do a sneak attack!" Kai said with a grin.

"My daddy said not to fight dirty," Silvermist said crossing her arms.

Kai facepalmed and said, "These guards don't fight clean. They will trick you and sneak up on you."

"But my daddy said," she began, but Kai interrupted her, "Do you want to be a prisoner here all your life or fight and have the possible chance to get out of here?"

Silvermist uncrossed her arm and looked down sadly. She then looked at him with a determined look on her face. "Let's do it."

Kai nodded and smiled proudly. "That's more like it," he said.

The two snuck out of the closet and Kai took a chair. He saw the guards about to leave. He took a bunny's cabbage and threw it at the back of the head of another prisoner.

The two ducked down and the prisoner got mad. They all started throwing food. While the guards were busy trying to keep everyone calm, Silvermist and Kai tried to get into the air duct. Kai climbed onto the chair and used his claws to unscrew the screws.

The two crawled in and tried to move around quietly. Although, Silvermist wasn't very quiet. "Ow! I keep banging my head," she complained.

"Be quiet! You're going to draw attention," he whispered harshly.

"This place is too small. Let's go somewhere else," she said about to turn back.

He looked back at her and said, "No, don't go back there. You'll get caught."

Silvermist was nervous about this, but kept going. Kai saw the room he and his family stayed in. He saw his parents working in the room. He kept going. Silvermist sneezed. "Don't do that!" Kai hissed.

"Then stop whipping you tail by my nose," Silvermist growled.

They started to argue. "Stop complaining," he told her.

"Stop being bossy," she said back.

"Well if you want to get caught, then just get lost!" he hissed.

Silvermist looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I will," she said. She started to go back, but then Kai stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Those guards have been chasing me all day," he admitted.

Silvermist just said, "Don't worry. We'll just rest here for a few minutes and then get those mean old guards."

Kai nodded. "Alright then," he agreed. They laid around in the air duct and then found themselves bored out of their minds. "What do we do?" he asked.

Silvermist looked around. It was crowded, stuffy, and warm in the air duct. She just looked at him. They were both sweating. Kai put his paw on his head. "I'm so warm."

"Me too," she said.

He looked at her and poked her arm. "Tag," he said glumly.

She poked him back. "Tag," she said.

He poked her and then she poked him back quickly and crawled away. Kai chased after her. The two played tag in the air duct and made loud noises from them crawling around quickly. Their tails wagged and they banged their heads on the narrow walls.

Guards started listening in. In the room that Kai and his family stayed in, his mother was just finished dusting. She had made a big pile of dust next to her. All she needed to do now was throw out the dust pile and she was all done. "If I see another speck ot dust on this floor I'll lose it."

The two mountain lions heard something banging in the air duct above them. The little white bars that were bolted shut, sprang off! Kai had gotten tired of her always escaping his pokes and tackled her. The two fell directly into the dust pile.

The two cough and laughed. They threw paw fulls of dust at each other while Kai's mother just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hideout

Chapter 5: A Hideout

Kai wrapped a bandage around his leg. After the fall, he had realized he had twisted his leg.

Silvermist looked around as she just started to get used to her new surroundings. She would be staying close to Kai and his family while she was captive there.

Silvermist heard Kai coming her way. "You ready to do something else?" Kai asked her.

She looked at the bandage that was wrapped from his ankle to slightly above his knee. "I don't think you're ready," she said.

"Oh please, I've gotten much worse," Kai said as if it was nothing.

His mother heard him and said, "That doesn't mean you should _try_ and get worse."

Kai looked back at his mother. "Yes Mom," he said.

He looked at Silvermist who was still a little nervous about all of this. "Hey, no reason to get scared. You're with us now," he said happily.

Silvermist honestly didn't know how he did it. He was going through all this chaos and hurt himself in the process, but he still was smiling. She sighed and smiled as well.

"Now C'mon, we've got a goat to drive crazy!" Kai said leading the way.

Kai looked both ways when going over by the hall. The two walked down the left hall and all the way down to the end.

He saw the golden door at the end and reached for it. Then he heard someone shout out, "Hey kid! Don't open that door!"

Kai and Silvermist turned around and the guard realised that Kai was the mountain lion they were looking for. "You! Get over here!"

Kai was ready to fight, but Silvermist didn't think he stood a chance. She stood back, shaking a little from being scared and then something came over her.

She rushed forward at the rhino guard and gave him a high kick. He took three steps back from the hard blow. Silvermist looked at her paws. What had just happened?

She blinked. She was confused. Kai saw her distracted and the guard was coming her way. "Run!" he told her.

Silvemist saw the guard pointing his horn straight at her and ran! Kai used his good foot to kick him in the jaw. While he was distracted, the two ran off down the hall.

The rhino chased after them. "Get over here!"

Silvermist opened the door to their rooms and saw Kai was limping. Silvermist picked him up and went in. She closed the door shut and put him down.

She looked through the lock and saw the guard looking through it to. She just said, "What big eyes you have."

He stopped looking and got ready to break the door down. Silvermist and Kai leaned against the door, hoping to stop him.

He slammed against the door and made a dent. The next time, he used his horn. His head broke through between Kai and Silvermist. They just looked at the rhino.

"What a lovely decoration," joked Kai.

"Arrgh!" he yelled.

"A pirate rhino? I heard those are very rare," said Kai.

The two ran as the guard pounded down the door. Kai's father rolled his eyes. "What has the boy done this time?"

Kai's father stomped over to the two young ones shivering and holding onto one another by the corner of the room. He placed his paw on the rhino's shoulder. "What are you doing scaring my son and his little friend?"

_Little?_ Silvermist repeated in her head. She looked at Kai. He was taller than she was.

The rhino guard looked at Kai's father. "This mountain lion is your son?" the guard asked.

Kai's father, Fengbao, nodded. "Yes, he is. Why do you ask?"

"This little cub of yours messed with our leader. While they were discussing an important meeting, your cub pulled down our leader's pants!" said the guard.

Fengbao covered his mouth with his paw, trying not to laugh. The rhino guard saw him lightly laughing behind his paw. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is," Silvermist said.

The rhino guard went to tackle the young ones, but Fengbao pulled the guard back and flipped him onto his back. The mountain lion was not to be messed with.

The rhino wasn't sure what to say to him. The mountain lion's neon eyes narrowed and seemed to have a hint of red. "I-I'm terribly sorry sir. I must be going now."

The rhino guard got up and quickly ran out. Fengbao crossed his arms and said, "That'll teach you to mess with my son."

Kai smiled and said, "Way to go Dad!"

Fengbao looked at his cub. "Don't think you're out of trouble for one minute, Kai."

Kai looked down. "Yes Dad."

Kai followed Fengbao so his father could give him a _talk_. Silvermist sat down and drummed her fingers on the cold stone floor.

Everything seemed bleak. The air looked hazy and watching the people working in such poor conditions was hard to watch. She saw Kai's mother talk to one of the guards.

The guards pushed her to the ground and handed her a pale and a sponge. She started scrubbing.

Silvermist narrowed her eyes and said, "Leave her alone!"

Kai, Fengbao, Kai's mother, and the guards all looked at her. Silvermist then started getting cold feet for doing so. The guard gestured for her to come over.

She swallowed hard and slowly walked over. When she was about half way, the guard shouted, "Get over here now!"

She ran over and stopped in front of the guard. The guard looked down at her and said, "You're the new little wolf huh?"

She cocked her head slightly. How did they know her? When people came, did word get around? She just held her head up right and nodded. He just said, "Then I guess you have no idea what the rules are, now do you?"

She shook her head no. "Well then let me explain them to you," he said. "Never question the guards! Always do what the guards tell you! When you are told to work, you work. When you are told to eat, you eat. When you are told to go to sleep you rush to your sleeping spot and snooze. If our leader calls you to come to him, you come, with no questions to ask."

Silvermist raised her small paw, trying to ask a question, but he just yelled, "Don't make me repeat myself. Go to the lunch room and eat!"

Silvermist shook in her place from the big rhino guard. She was scared. "But s-sir, I'm n-not hungry."

"What did I just say?" asked the rhino. He looked at his partner. "Didn't I just tell her?"

"Yes you did. Yes you did," the ox said.

The rhino just narrowed his eyes at the little wolf and yelled, "Just get out of my sight!"

He knocked her aside and the two left. Silvermist held the tears back. _I just wanna go home,_ she thought sadly.

Kai's mother, Sue, came over to Silvermist and Silvermist hugged her tightly. "It's alright," Sue said softly.

Silvermist cried on the mountain lioness' shoulder. "P-p-please just t-take me h-home!" she said through her sobbing.

Sue just said, "I wish I could sweetie. But I don't know how to."

Kai and Fengbao were silent, until Kai came forward and said to Silvermist, "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you home."

Silvermist started to calm down a bit when she heard this. "You will?"

"Of course! We'll all escape out of this horrid place. But first we need a plan," said Kai.

"Right now, we will go to eat. We have been instructed to do so by the guards. We're having enough trouble with them now, we shouldn't start another fight."

Kai nodded and Sue carried Silvermist to the lunch room. She placed her down on the seat and Kai's parents went to go and get some food. Silvermist looked at Kai.

He was drumming his finger on the wooden table and thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"We need to plan our escape right?" he asked her. Silvermist nodded. "Then we need a super secret hideout to think up our plans!"

"We do?" Silvermist asked. Kai nodded.

"Super heroes have secret hideouts. And so do the villains, but we're heroes. We just need to find the right place," Kai said still thinking.

Silvermist looked back at the closet. "How about the closet we hid in last time?" she asked.

Kai shook his head no. "It's too small," said Kai.

Silvermist then remembered how small it was and how Kai accidently had kicked her, trying to find a good place to stand. "Then where do we go?"

Kai pondered in his mind and tried to think of a good place. "I got it!"

Silvermist looked at Kai and said sharply, "I'm not going back in that crummy old air vent again."

"I know, I know. I'm still sore from that, if you haven't notice," Kai said gesturing to his bandaged leg. Silvermist nodded and told him to go on. "I know this one room by the guards' office! We can listen in on their plans and stop them before they hurt more people."

Silvermist smiled at his plan. "That's just what we need."

"But first we need to get there. The room is completely empty. I don't know why they haven't used it," Kai said.

"That's even better," Silvermist said. "We could even decorate it with crescent moons and stars, and even some crafts that we can make."

Kai was silent, skeptical about the idea, but then he just said, "Fine. But I don't want to see any girly flowers in there. Got it?"

Silvermist nodded, "I don't like girly flowers anyway. I like crescent moons, full moons, blue moons, and forests."

"Okay then," Kai said thinking it was odd. But Silvermist was a she-wolf, she loved howling at the moon when she was at home. She would howl at it, even though their neighbors would complain that they couldn't sleep.

Silvermist saw Fengbao and Sue coming back with some food. "After this, we'll go there, agreed?"

"Agreed," he said.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wolf's Temper

Chapter 6: A Wolf's Temper

Silvermist looked around the hall. She and Kai had finished eating and were heading to their new hideout.

Kai asked if there were any guards out in the hall. She told him that the hall was clear. The two ran out into the hall and went left. They stopped by the guards' head quarters.

"Here it is," Kai said pointing to the door on the right side of the guards' head quarters. The guards' room was at the very end and the hideout was right next to it.

Kai looked behind them to make sure no one was looking. He got his claw out and picked the lock. He opened it slowly and saw that it was still empty.

"Welcome to our new hideout," said Kai.

Silvermist looked around. The room was pretty big for them. She could picture everything. Crescent and blue moon paintings on the walls, stars drawn on as well, super secret weapons, and tons of snacks.

Silvermist's mouth watered once she thought about all the cake and cookies they could have in their hideout. But her thoughts were interrupted when Kai pulled her in the room.

"What was that for?" she barked.

"Keep quiet," Kai shushed her. He closed the door and put his ear on the wooden door. He heard two guards coming their way.

"I don't know about her, but the boss says she's special," said one guard.

"He says he just took her from her mother," said the second guard.

Another guard joined in the conversation, "Ha! That little mutt, special? That's utterly ridiculous!"

Kai cocked his head. Who were they talking about? He continued to listen.

"That 'little mutt' happens to be important to the boss. And you know that whatever the boss says goes," said the first guard.

The third guard just said, "I still say that mutt will be the next one who's going to _get it_ if I run into her again."

The first guard said, "Boss won't be happy about you messing with her."

The second guard spoke up, "Why don't we just go talk to the boss?"

Kai stopped listening and looked at Silvermist. "We need to spy on those guards to see who they're looking for," said Kai.

Silvermist said with a cheerful smile and a salute, "Yes sir!"

Kai saw her wag her tail and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm happy and I'm wagging my tail," Silvermist said.

Kai rolled his eyes. He wasn't used to hanging around wolves. He thought it was strange. He opened the door and saw the three guards go in.

"I'll go in first and you stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes, come looking for me," Kai said.

Silvermist nodded. Her tail stopped wagging. She was a little nervous going on by herself. She watched with her silver eyes as the mountain lion snuck into the room.

Kai peeked in at first and then saw they were all talking in one corner of the room. He had hidden behind two potted plants.

His eyes watched as all the guards gathered around a rectangular bamboo table. They all stopped talking and there was a cold silence. The air seemed stiff and Kai felt nervous that if he moved, someone would hear.

His ears jerked up once he heard someone's foot steps come from his right. He crouched down more and watched as the goat with a staff walked in.

The goat seemed to have a limp and looked weak. _Is this their leader?_ Kai wondered.

His thought was proven correct once one guard spoke up, "Leader, three guards have come with a question for you."

The goat continued to limp over to the bamboo chair and sat down. He said, "Let the three guards step forward and state their question."

The three guards came up. Two were slightly shaking in their place while the one in front stood boldly, his head held high, his black eyes narrowed, and his chest outward a little.

The guard in front said, "We've come to report about that mutt you said was special. She isn't worth anything."

"She is. You know nothing," the goat said simply.

"I know nothing? Listen goat! I'm the strongest rhino guard in this whole dumb dungeon! I'm the strongest and toughest and I can defeat you in a snap!"

The goat threw his staff behind him and rushed at the rhino guard. The small goat lifted the rhino goat up with ease and tossed him to the side.

The goat grabbed him by the throat and said, "You dare question me? You won't see daylight if you ever do that to me again!"

"Y-yes sir," he managed to say.

The goat let go of his throat and walked over to the chair. But this time, without any limp.

Kai took a small step back. This goat was obviously incredibly strong, but his looks were deceiving.

Kai listened in again. "Now, my plans are simple. We will leave this pup be. If she tries to escape, you stop her. If she attacks you, attack her back. But do not mess with her without her starting it, understood?"

The guards responded all together, "Yes leader."

Kai had lost track of time. It had been over five minutes. He went to sneak out, but then they all got up to talk as their leader left.

Silvermist shivered. _Oh I hope he's okay,_ she thought worriedly.

Her tail was in between her legs and her ears were flat down. She looked at the hideout. The walls were a light tan and the floor was an old cement gray. It was very dusty, but she rather stay there than go into the guards' room.

She opened the door slightly and looked at the guards' room door. She swallowed hard and sighed. "I have to conquer my fear," she told herself.

She stepped out and confidently grabbed the door. She swung it open, not thinking before doing so, and all the guards stared at the wolf pup.

Her fear shadowed over her at that moment. Her ears flat down, eyes wide in fear, and her tail tucked between her legs again.

Kai looked around for someway to help her without getting caught. He didn't find any. Then soon, something terrible happened.

The guard who had been tossed to the side by their leader, came forward from the crowd. He looked down at the wolf pup and snapped, "You little runt, get over here!"

Silvermist screamed and tried to run off, but the guard grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "You've gotten me in so much trouble," he said.

Silvermist looked into the rhino's eyes. She recgonized him. He was the same guard who had ordered Sue to scrub the floors. "You," was all she could say.

He grinned. "Yes, me," he said eerily. He turned her around and yanked her tail.

She let out a sharp bark in pain. The guard just laughed at her. The guard scoffed, "What's the matter little puppy, does that hurt?"

Silvermist tried to take her tail away from him, but he held on tightly. He yanked it again and again. Silvermist felt tears start to build in her silver eyes.

Kai couldn't take it anymore. All the guards were now torturing the little wolf pup. He stood up over the plants and yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The guards turned to see the young mountain lion step out from behind the plants. The guard who now held Silvermist by the tail, scoffed, "Oh, the little mutt now has a kitty cat friend now, huh?"

Kai hissed and lunged at the rhino's face. He scratched and punched the guard quickly. All the guards came in and tried to carefully remove the mountain lion cub.

Even though Kai was attacking him, the rhino still held onto her tail. The rhino started leaning backwards from Kai blinding him. Silvermist felt the hard pull on her tail once more and had enough.

Her eyes narrowed and her fur bristled. She showed her fangs and easily took her tail away from him. She tackled the rhino down and Kai jumped off of him.

Kai stepped back, not believing what was happening. Silvermist swatted her paws quickly, yet striking hard. The guards ran towards her, trying to calm her down, but she didn't listen.

She then charged at them. She gave a hard kick to one guard's stomach and he went flying back into the wall. Kai just blinked in astonishment.

She took one guard's arm and flipped him over. She took another and tossed him over to the other guards, knocking them all down.

The rhino guard, now having tons of scars and scratches on his face, seemed slightly scared of the little wolf.

"I have had it!" she barked. She looked at the rhino. "Stop yanking my tail or I'll take that horn and throw you across the room!"

The rhino guard got up and tried to fight her again. Kai went to stop him, but Silvermist got to him first.

She charged at him, gave him a hard punch in the stomach, took his horn, and threw him across the room.

The rhino now had a giant bump on his head and his face was bleeding from the scratches and scars from Silvermist.

Silvermist panted. Her fur no longer bristled and she relaxed. She looked around and saw what she had done. She was both happy and terrified.

She was happy she had defeated the guards and they had stopped yanking her tail, but she had lost control of herself for that moment. She had no idea what came over her.

She looked at Kai to see if he had anything to say. And he did; he said with a wide smile, "That was awesome!"

Silvermist just blinked. "What?"

Kai walked over to her and said, "You were like," he started to imitate her moves. "Hi-ya! And then, ha! And then you were like, hee-ya!"

Silvermist giggled. "So, I did good?"

Kai nodded. "You did great. You'll make a great partner."

Kai gestured for her to follow him and Silvermist did. The lion cub and wolf pup walked off and back to their hideout. But the guards' leader was watching.

The goat smirked when he looked at all the guards lying unconscious on the floor. _So, that wolf is strong even at a young age, huh? That will be just fine. I just need to make sure she doesn't know that she's the next guardian until her powers kick in,_ thought the goat.

He saw the rhino guard, who had multiple scars on his face, was starting to wake up. The room was spinning in his sight. The goat approached him.

"Maybe you'll listen the next time I instruct you to do something," said the goat.

The rhino nodded slowly. His face searing in pain from the scratches and scars. He then blacked out and the goat went back to his room, planning about what he could do with Silvermist.


	7. Chapter 7: The Curse

Chapter 7: The Curse

Silvermist and Kai looked at each other. "I'm going to end this now," Kai said firmly.

"Don't bet on it," Silvermist said back.

"You don't stand a chance against me. I'm going to end this once and for all," Kai said with a growl.

Silvermist growled back and then the two raced to see who could eat the most dumplings. Fengbao and Sue finished getting their food and turned back to their table. They stopped once they saw the two at it again. They had done the same thing everyday for a week.

It had been a week since Silvermist's temper and the two had been training. Now, they did their usual eating competition.

Their chopsticks picked up dumpling after dumpling quickly and without one slip up. Silvermist and Kai didn't exchange any looks, they kept their focus on the dumplings.

Sue rolled her eyes while Fengbao chuckled. "Want to go see who shall win?"

"I don't care," Sue said simply with a sigh.

The two walked over to their table and saw the competition was winding down. Kai and Silvermist stopped momentarily. They looked at one another.

Their cheeks filled with dumplings and both of them tired of eating them. They both swallowed and saw three more dumplings. Kai felt sick and so did Silvermist. "I dare you to," Kai told her.

Silvermist looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She grinned and stuck the chopsticks through the three dumplings and ate them. She swallowed and asked with her grin, "Who's the champion now?"

Kai sighed and let his head hit the table. "Kai," Sue said firmly.

Kai looked up at his mother who was giving him a look. He sat up straight and tried not to laugh. Sue smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Kai whined.

"So, who won?" Fengbao asked.

Silvermist held her head up high, her tail wagged. "I did," she said proudly.

Kai just said glumly, "Yeah, she did."

Fengbao chuckled again. "So I guess Silvermist is in the lead," he said.

"Only by five," Kai said.

Silvermist smiled and stuck his tongue at him. "Why don't you two go and play?" Sue suggested.

The two nodded and slowly walked to the hall. They felt stuffed. "Let's agree on one thing," Kai began. "We don't run."

Silvermist nodded, feeling over stuffed as well. The two trudged to their hideout unnoticed.

"Now, let's take a long break before we start training okay?" Silvermist said.

Kai nodded. They leaned against the door, playing rock, paper, scissors. Then, they heard a fight from the other side of the door.

Kai looked through the lock. He couldn't see much, but he could tell it was the rhino that had gotten beaten up by Silvermist.

The rhino was demanding something from a little sheep. "P-please leave me be. I d-don't have w-what you want," she stuttered.

The rhino narrowed his eyes and yelled, "You better give it to me now or else you will not live a good life here."

"I'm not happy here anyway," she told him.

The rhino was about charge at the little sheep, but she got away quickly. The rhino stopped before ramming into the door.

Kai looked at Silvermist who was chasing after her own tail. "Break time is over, we have to save that sheep!"

"Okay," she said after catching her tail.

Kai swung open the door and once the rhino guard saw Silvermist he stood back. Kai saw he was afraid of her and pushed her forward. "Are you sure you want to face _this_ wolf? The wolf that floored you a week ago?"

The rhino guard shook his head no. Silvermist narrowed her eyes and growled, "What did you want from that sheep?"

"I just wanted to know where she kept our leader's yard tools," the rhino said.

"Since when does your boss need a yard tool if he doesn't have a yard?" Kai asked.

"Our leader doesn't stay here, you fool. He lives up there," the rhino guard said pointing upwards.

"You mean, that sheep got up there?" Kai asked.

The rhino nodded. Kai smiled and pushed Silvermist closer to the guard. "How do we get out?"

Silvermist growled and the rhino guard blurted out in a rush, "I can't tell you otherwise our boss will kill me!"

Kai sighed and took a step back. "Then at least tell us where that sheep is being held," Kai said.

"She's in the room just across from you," he said.

"Thank you," Silvermist said.

The two left the guard and planned to ask the sheep questions. They knocked on the door and it slowly opened. The little sheep looked to see who it was and asked softly, "Who are you?"

"Hi I'm Silvermist," she said happily and loudly.

The sheep was startled and slammed the door shut. Kai just looked at her and she smiled sheepishly. Kai knocked on the door again. "Listen, we're sorry. My friend Silvermist is just a little excited is all."

The sheep slowly opened the door and looked up at the two. "W-what do you w-want with me?" she asked nervously.

"We just wanted to ask how you got out. Up to the top where the goat keeps his yard tools," said Kai.

"You don't want to know," the sheep said shivering.

"Please tell us," Silvermist begged.

The sheep looked down and then said, "The torn down city outside of this building has a secret entrance. You know by that worn down building that looks 'V' shaped?"

Silvermist and Kai both nodded. They knew the odd looking building well. That's where Fengbao was always forced to go to. He would have to clean up the large half torn down building by himself.

"Well," the female sheep continued. "To the left of that, looks just like the rest of the horrible village, but is actually an invisible passage way to the hall."

Silvermist's tail wagged. Kai felt his heart pound. They were intrigued at the thought of freedom.

"But," the sheep said, which made them stop. "There's a terrible beast that guards that hall! It's a fire monster that's totally huge and scary!"

"We can take him!" Kai said confidently.

Silvermist wagged her tail. "Sure we can," she said positively.

"I don't know. He was asleep when I snuck in. Also there are these weapons that appear out of nowhere."

"Random flying weapons? Awesome," Kai said happily.

"Just be careful," the sheep said. She heard her mother call her name. "Farewell."

"Wait, what's your," Silermist began, but the door closed and she heard the lock click.

She looked at Kai. "Well, let's go," she said.

Kai jumped up and down, no longer feeling tired and stuffed from the meal. "Now, you have to be prepared for this. We just might get out chance of freedom from this one trip."

Silvermist nodded. "I will, Kai."

"And another thing," Kai added starting to pace back and forth. "We should have nicknames for each other so the guards don't get too familiar with our names."

"Okay. How about I be Wolf and you could be Lion?" Silvermist suggested.

"Nah," Kai disagreed. He pondered while pacing and then came up with something. "You could be Misty. I could be," he paused and said proudly, "The Magnificent Kai!"

Silvermist rolled her eyes and said, "Misty is a good nickname, but I don't know about Magnificent Kai."

Kai shrugged, "I think it's good."

Silvermist just grabbed his arm and led him towards the torn down village that was just outside the building. "I'll just call you Kai, for now."

The two looked both ways as they managed to get out of the building. They saw people in line to see someone. They had no idea who it was though.

Kai looked behind them and saw a guard spot them. He grabbed her paw and said, "Hurry, they've spotted us!"

Silvermist at first was too unfocused to run fast. Her thoughts were on returning to her parents. She smiled and her heart raced. She ran on all fours and started out running Kai.

Kai had to go on all fours to catch up. The guards were losing their breath.

"There's the 'V' shaped building, Kai," Silvermist said to the mountain lion cub.

He nodded. He looked over to the left. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responded.

The two leapt for the secret entrance and tumbled onto the ground. Silvermist blinked. They had done it! They had gone through the secret passage way.

She looked over to her right. She shook Kai as he tried to catch his breath. "Come on, Kai! We're almost there!"

Kai opened his eyes. They were in a dark, gloomy, slightly cold hall. _There are so many halls in this place,_ thought Kai.

Kai slapped her paw. She stopped shaking him. She smiled and looked ahead, but frowned once she saw through an eerie mist were a pair of red eyes.

She shivered. "Alright," Kai said getting up and brushing the dust off of him. "Let's keep going."

Silvermist was too scared to respond. The eyes narrowed at her and sent a chill down her spine. Her tail tucked between her legs and her ears went flat down.

Kai saw the eyes and got into his fighting stance. "Toughen up, Misty," he said using her new nickname.

Silvermist shook her head when she snapped out of her fear. She got into her fighting pose as well. A loud roar erupted from where the eyes were.

The fire monster the sheep had told them about came out from the mist. It looked down at them. It seemed to smile and chuckle softly.

The fire monster didn't see them as a threat. He didn't see anyone as a threat since he was much stronger than anyone he had ever faced.

Kai felt something hit the back of his feet. He looked at Silvermist. "Misty, don't hit me."

Silvermist looked at her best friend. "I didn't hit you."

The two looked behind him and saw that they were a pair of nunchucks. "The mysterious weapons," said Kai remembering the sheep's words.

He took it and hurled it at the fire monster who was still chuckling. The nunchucks hit the side of his face and it snarled.

It let out another roar and breathed out fire. The two quickly dodged the fire blast and tried to find more weapons. Silvermist called out, "Come out nunchucks! Here nunchuck."

Kai saw a sword swing his way. He quickly ducked and grabbed it after it hit the floor. He ran towards the monster and swung at its hand.

The sword left a cut on the fire monster's hand and it snarled at the lion cub. It bent down and picked Kai up in its jaw, grabbing Kai by the scruff of his neck.

"Put me down," he growled.

Kai winced from the flames that completely covered the fire monster. Kai rubbed his arm and struggled to get out. Some of the fur on his arm was singed.

Kai saw Silvermist run over with a bo staff in her paws. She jumped up and swung it at its head. The fire monster growled and accidently dropped Kai.

Kai hit the ground and saw a chance to run past it. "Misty, follow me," he called out running underneath the monster.

Silvermist threw the bo staff aside and followed him.

The two ran for their lives with the fire monster now coming after them. Silvermist saw some stairs that led up to a trapdoor.

Kai let Silvermist go up first. He saw the fire monster was too close. He looked around for something. He saw a nunchuck by his feet. He had only once chance. He needed only a few minutes to run. He twirled it in the air and then threw it at the monster.

The fire monster closed its eyes shut and roared out in pain from the hard hit to its head.

Silvermist waited for Kai and they opened the door. They climbed up and shut the door closed.

They looked around. They were in a shack. It was filled with yard tools.

Silvermist gazed at the different things. She gently touched the shovel. She remembered helping her mother with the garden.

Kai chuckled softly once he saw a watering can. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I always rolled in the mud and dirt. My mother got so tired of me leaving mud all over the floor so she rinsed me with the watering can," Kai explained making Silvermist giggle.

Kai and Silvermist felt cold. He looked at her with a wide smile. "Are you ready?" asked Kai.

"I'm ready. We'll go outside and go back for your parents," said Silvermist.

He nodded. He swung open the shack's door and the light shone in. The light hit Silvermist's eyes and she closed them. She only caught a glimpse of the world outside of the shack.

She opened her silver eyes and panicked. She was back in the dungeon room. She breathed in and out heavily. Tears welled up in her eyes. "No! I was so close," she cried.

Kai searched for her desperately. "Misty? Misty?! Silvermist, where are you?" he called out.

Silvermist wiped the tears away from her eyes. _I'm never getting out of here,_ she thought sadly.


	8. Chapter 8: Homesick

Chapter 8: Homesick

Silvermist paced back and forth, panting quickly. Her mind was spinning, yet trying to grasp what had happened before.

Kai crossed his arms and pondered what had happened as well. The young mountain lion scratched his head and asked, "Did you feel anything weird?"

"No," Silvermist nearly barked. She was angry and frustrated that this had happened.

They were so close to leaving this horrid place. They had a chance of escaping. Not just them, but everyone captured by the insane goat.

Silvermist continued to pace around in their new hideout. Kai then stopped her. "We'll just have to try again," said Kai.

Silvermist looked down. Her hope in escaping was fading. All she wanted right now was to return home to her parents.

She could just imagine helping her mother make dinner, play fighting with her father, and even cleaning up the messes she made by playing around sounded good to her.

Her eyes started to look glassy and tears started to form. Kai saw her silver eyes and said, "Now don't cry. It's okay, Misty."

Silvermist still felt depressed. She started shaking slightly. "I just want to go home," she said starting to cry.

Kai didn't know what to do. He thought of something that he had never done before. He didn't really feel comfortable doing it to anyone else, but he didn't mind as much doing it to his best friend.

Silvermist stopped crying for a short moment. Kai had given her a hug. Silvermist hugged him back and said starting to stutter, "T-thank you, K-k-kai. I r-really ap-appreciate it."

Silvermist started to calm down, but she still wanted to go home. Kai stopped hugging her and felt awkward.

Silvermist looked at Kai and said, "I'd like to try again soon."

Kai nodded and said with a smile, "Now that's a plan."

Silvermist smiled back the best she could. She still felt empty inside.

An hour later, Fengbao looked over at their usual table and saw Silvermist and Kai eating. Fengbao came over and sat down next to them. He looked at his son. "So, who has won today's eating competition?"

"No one," Kai said simply. He ate a dumpling and looked at his father.

Fengbao looked over at Silvermist who was staring down at her dumplings, poking her food. "Is there anything wrong, Silvermist?"

"She's been feeling homesick," said Kai.

Fengbao saw Silvermist's look. She was lost in thought. "Hey, Silvermist. Do you want to talk about it?"

Silvermist blinked. She snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at Fengbao, not sure what he had asked. "What was that?"

Fengbao repeated his question, "Did you want to talk about it?"

"If it's alright with you, Kai's dad, I'd rather not," Silvermist said.

She wasn't really sure how to talk about what she was going through. Whenever she would start talking about it, she'd start crying uncontrollably. That was something she didn't want to repeat.

Silvermist then looked over at Kai who was going over to the buffet again. Silvermist walked over with him and looked at the food. Kai had told her that the only good things here were the dumplings.

She cringed as she looked at the food that smelled odd. She followed Kai, not taking any food from the buffet. She just watched him.

Kai then stopped, after seeing she was watching him like a hawk. He turned around and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"After this, I would like to try again, if it's alright with you," she said. They didn't want to blurt out what they were doing specifically, just in case a guard caught them.

Kai nodded. "Okay. We'll do that," he said.

After he took all of the dumplings, for the tenth time, he went back to the table and asked if she wanted to have an eating competition.

She shook her head no. "I'm not in the mood," she said.

Kai just looked at the pile of dumplings on his plate. He felt a little guilty eating all of these in front of her. He pushed them away, in front of his father, and grabbed Silvermist's paw.

"Let's go," he said. She nodded and followed him out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Fengbao called out.

Sue walked over, after getting another salad and saw the large pile of dumplings in front of her husband. "Fengbao!"

Fengbao looked down at the large plate of dumplings that were his son's and just looked at his wife, "It's not what you think!"

Sue rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "You're going to over stuff yourself," she just said.

"I wasn't going to eat all of this," Fengbao insisted. "It was Kai's meal, but he gave it to me."

Sue then nodded. She knew Kai could devour all the dumplings this place had within seconds. And now that Silvermist was having constant eating competitions with Kai, the number of dumplings eaten was doubled.

As Fengbao and Sue finished up eating lunch, Silvermist and Kai had made it to the fire monster.

Silvermist grabbed the nunchucks as they flew her way. She swung them over her head and got ready for the fire monster's move.

It took a step forward and lowered its head. It let out a roar that blew her back.

Kai saw Silvermist was blown back and she dropped the nunchucks. "Misty!"

"Just go on ahead and attack the fire monster," said Silvermist, starting to get up.

Kai picked up the wood nunchucks and waited for a good opportunity to strike.

The young mountain lion eyed the monster who glared at him. The monster lowered it's head again and began to open its mouth.

Kai rushed forward and gave a hard hit to the fire monster's head.

The monster closed its eyes and growled in anger. The monster raised its hand and slammed it down by Kai.

Kai quickly did a back flip and dodged the monster's hand. Kai looked over by the door that was behind the monster.

He looked at Silvermist and then at the monster. It started to raise its hand again, it claws unsheathed this time, and looked straight at the cub.

Kai quickly grabbed Silvermist's paw and dashed under the monster. "Run!" he shouted.

Silvermist and Kai ran under the monster and it was too slow to catch them. The fire monster shot out a blast of fire, but Kai had just gotten up before the fire could hit him.

Kai and Silvermist panted as they closed the trap door. They quickly withdrew their hands from the wood once they felt the heat of the fire the monster had shot out at them.

Kai and Silvermist smiled at each other. "We did it," Kai panted.

Silvermist nodded. She shivered as a cold breeze blew on her back. She turned around and saw it was dark out.

Kai reached for the door, but Silvermist stopped him. "No, I don't want to go back to the dungeon," Silvermist said.

"But, we have a chance to go out there again," Kai said.

"You also have to remember what happened last time," Silvermist told him.

Kai removed his paw from the doorknob and looked at his friend. "I'll go out there first," Kai said.

Silvermist hid behind a garbage can filled with yard tools. She closed her silver eyes, afraid that she would return to the dungeon if the door opened.

She felt her heart race as Kai turned the doorknob. She heard the wooden door creak open. She shivered as the wind blew in the shack.

Her silver eyes opened slowly, looking around the garbage can filled with tools. Kai was standing outside, his arms crossed, and he looked at her as if he was waiting for her to come.

Silvermist gazed at the world outside of the little shack. Snow fell lightly from the sky and there was already a blanket of snow on the ground.

Kai gestured for her to come and she slowly and cautiously came over to the door. She felt her heart race and fear overcome her.

She stepped back. "I can't do it," she told him.

Kai walked over to her and grabbed her paw gently. "Trust me," Kai said softly. Silvermist looked at him and then at the ground in front of her.

Kai slowly led her outside. Silvermist heard the crunching noise she made after stepping into the snow. She smiled. Her fear seemed to wash away at that moment.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. She smiled even wider and wagged her tail. Kai cocked his head. He still thought that wolves wagging their tails seemed odd.

Silvermist picked up the snow and threw it in the air above her head. She giggled and laughed and started to play in the snow. She made snow angels and just rolled around in the snow.

It seemed like a winter wonderland to Silvermist and she never wanted it to end. Then, as she got up to check how her snow angel looked, she felt something hit her back.

She turned around and snarled, thinking it was a guard. But it was just Kai. He grinned a sly smile and said, "C'mon, let's have a snowball fight."

Silvermist smiled. She picked up some snow, but Kai threw the snowball at her faster than she could. Soon, after ten fails, Kai tackled her to the ground and laughed.

Silvermist laughed and then stopped. She looked around. She had no idea where she was. "Kai," she said.

"Yeah, Misty?" asked Kai, getting off of her.

"After we get everyone out of that mean old goat's dungeon, I want to go back to my family," she said.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll do that after we help the others." Then, he got up and turned to her, "Now, let me show you how to make a snow fort."

Silvermist nodded. As he went over to the side, gathering up some snow, she watched him. Then, someone grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back hard.

Silvermist was about to scream, but the person covered her mouth. She looked to see who it was. It was the goat.

She squirmed and tried to get away, but stopped once he gave her a hard hit in the rib. She breathed heavily, worried what the goat might do to her.

The goat slammed her against the back of the hut that was his home. "Where do you think you're going little puppy?"

Silvermist looked at the goat that seemed to tower over her from the position she was in. She froze up, too scared to speak. The goat narrowed his eyes and said, "Going back to your family?"

She felt tears start to build, her face warm, and her heart racing. "Well let me tell you, little puppy. Your family has forgotten you and has moved on already. They don't care about you."

Silvermist felt heart broken at what she was hearing. She shook her head, denying all that the goat was telling her. "No! You're wrong!"

She went to run away, but the hit she took from the goat still stung. He was stronger than he looked. She staggered to move and fell to her knees. The goat walked over to her and just said, "Just give up child. They don't want you anymore."

Silvermist closed her eyes, trying to ignore him, but the words only echoed. The words growing louder and louder the more she tried to deny them.

She soon felt the salty tears run down her face as she gave up trying to block out the words the goat spoke to her. The goat then snuck into the shack when Kai wasn't looking and got a shovel.

He saw the mountain lion cub had finished the fort. "There we go," he said proudly at his snow fort.

He turned around, but then he blacked out as the goat knocked him unconscious. "Maybe that will teach you to stay in that dungeon," the goat said.

He picked up the two and brought them back to Sue and Fengbao's room. Silvermist came to Kai's side. She tried to help him, but he wouldn't wake up.

Silvermist looked at the goat who just said, "Just remember what I told you and you won't have to feel rejection."


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Chapter 9: Training

Kai rubbed his head. It was still sore from the hard hit on the head.

The young mountain lion looked over at his best friend. She had been depressed for days ever since her encounter with the goat.

She didn't talk, she didn't train, and she barely even ate. She just sat in the corner of the room Fengbao and Sue worked and lived in.

Kai looked down at the plate of wonton soup his mother had brought him. It didn't look appealing. _It doesn't smell very good either_, he thought to himself.

"Just try it," Sue said, sitting down next to her son. "Maybe Silvermist will want to try some."

"Mom, we want to make her feel better, not to make her feel even worse," he said. Sue gave him a look and Kai just stared down at the bowl of soup and then looked over by the other food that was left out in the open for days.

Kai reluctantly ate some of the dumplings and sipped some of the broth. He cringed. "Do you like it?" Sue asked, not seeing his expression. She was focused on eating her salad.

"Yuck!" he winced. He spit out what he had began to eat.

"Kai!" Sue said sternly. She didn't approve of him spitting food out in a public place.

"Sorry Mom, but it tastes awful," Kai said, pushing the wooden bowl away from him. Sue took a taste of the soup and nearly spit it out as well.

"You're right," Sue said after reluctantly swallowing the disgusting food.

Kai tried to keep himself from laughing at his mother's expression, but his happy moment disappeared once he thought of Silvermist. He looked back over at the food and saw the dumplings just sitting there. Fresh looking and its delicious aroma wafting over in his direction.

His mouth watered and his stomach growled. He looked back over at the guards who watched over the place and smirked. He tip-toed over to the dumplings and noticed the sign that had prevented him from eating the only good tasting food in this place.

The sign said: **This food is to be kept away from Kai; a Mountain Lion and Silvermist; a wolf.**

_These people are no fun_, he thought. He looked at the female goat who was unhappy serving out the old and rotten food to people. She was looking over at someone else who was complaining about the taste of the sticky rice.

He quickly snuck some dumplings into the pant's pockets and scurried off before someone could notice. He snickered as he ran down the hall with the food in his pockets.

He swung open the door and ran into the room, slamming the heavy door behind him. He saw his best friend in the same spot she always was in now.

He walked over to her proudly, feeling quite happy with himself for swiping the dumplings. "Hey Misty," he said with a smile.

Silvermist made no response. She just kept staring down as she sat in the corner. Her arms held her knees together and her head rested on the knees. Her ears were back and flat down. The she-wolf's silver eyes always seemed to be glassy; almost ready to cry.

Kai, still determined to cheer her up, tried again. "Guess what I've got, Misty. It's pretty good."

Silvermist just sighed and continued to stare at the dirty ground she on. Kai crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well if you aren't going to talk to me, I might as well eat these dumplings all by myself."

Silvermist quickly glanced over by the mountain lion cub. "Dumplings?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Kai grinned. It was starting to work. He reached into his pocket and held out the dumpling. Silvermist sniffed it and heard her stomach growl.

Kai withdrew his paw quickly as Silvermist quickly snatched the dumpling with her teeth. She swallowed the food quickly and smiled slightly. "I haven't had that in awhile."

Kai sat down next to the wolf pup. "I've got some more," he said, holding them out to the silver wolf.

She shook her head no. "I'm alright."

Kai leaned back and sighed. "How can I cheer you up, Misty?"

"I don't need cheering up. I'm perfectly fine," Silvermist stated flatly.

Kai just looked at her and commented, "No, you're not. You're sad." The young mountain lion stood up, his back straight and his head held high, "You shouldn't pay any attention to that mean old goat. He's just old and grumpy."

Silvermist looked away. "He's probably right though," she said in a soft tone.

Kai crossed his arms and said firmly, "No he isn't!"

Silvermist's teary silver eyes then narrowed at her friend and she barked, "How do you know?!"

Kai took a short step back at his friend's sudden outburst of anger. "No one is that cruel. And if your parents are like mine, they would never give up looking for you."

Silvermist looked away once again. "I supposed you're right," she said after a long period of silence.

Kai paced back and forth. He munched on a dumpling from time to time. "I was thinking," he began, looking around the gloomy and dark room. "We should begin our training."

"Our training? Our training for what?" Silvermist asked curiously.

"To face that giant volcano monster and that nasty, grumpy, old goat," Kai told her. He walked over to her and grabbed her paw. He pulled her up and started to lead her towards their hideout.

Silvermist tugged back though. "I don't really feel like training," Silvermist said starting to feel depressed again.

"Listen, Misty. You're not going to feel better moping around here wondering if you're parents are still looking for you. If you want to see for yourself, we need to leave here. And to leave here, we need to get past that goat and his guard monster," Kai told her firmly.

Silvermist looked at her friend. She was silent for a few minutes, but then nodded and said in response, "You're right."

Kai grinned happily and said, "That's the spirit!" He turned to continue leading her towards their hideout, but stopped. "But first, we need to have some choices."

She cocked her head slightly. "Choices?"

"Yes," he said bringing her to the hideout. He walked her into the room and stood back. "I'll be right back."

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Silvermist looked around the lonely room that was in need of improving. She thought of painting some pictures of bones on the walls along with the crescent and blue moons she had in mind.

As she daydreamed about the room, Kai snuck into the guards' meeting room. He saw a few guards that gathered over by the far corner of the room.

He spotted a rack full of different weapons used for combat. He smirked. He crept over by the plants and under the table. He tried to keep quiet and not to make a sound. He swiftly and slyly ran out from the table and over to the potted bamboo plants by the rack of weapons.

He reached out for the nunchucks, but then heard them erupt in laughter. He quickly withdrew his paw and waited for another chance. He grasped the nunchucks and stuck them into his pocket. He reached for another weapon. He took weapon after weapon until one of the guards turned around and sniffed the air.

"I smell dumplings," the guard said, wandering off from the topic they had been discussing.

Kai panicked. He carefully placed the large weapons off to the side and reached into his other pocket. He had one more dumpling left. He quickly grabbed the last remaining item, a bo staff. He tried to sneak off quietly, but the noise of the combat weapons clashing together didn't help.

"Look! That crook stole our weapons!" cried out the guard who first smelled the dumplings.

Kai dashed off across the room and quickly opened the door. The guards were quick to catch up, but Kai was still a few inches away from their grasp. He ran as fast as he could. As he ran, he wondered where he should lead them and trick them.

He couldn't lead them to their hideout. _I can't put Silvermist in danger_, he thought to himself. He got an idea.

He ran into the cafeteria and threw the weapons off to the side. He grabbed a handful of fruit. He tossed them at one of the guards, but threw the last one at a stranger. He ducked down and the stranger who was now covered in the fruit, saw the guard holding food.

The stranger took the food on his tray and threw the food at the guard. "Food fight!" one person cried out. Soon, food was launched everywhere and at everyone.

Kai quickly ran back towards where he threw the items and scurried back to the hideout.

Silvermist's attention looked back at the door as Kai came rushing in and slammed the door shut. He let the items drop on the ground and he panted.

"I guess this is what you meant by choices," said Silvermist.

Kai continued to pant. He shook his head yes. Silvermist looked at the different items. She carefully looked at the different and unique items before her.

She carefully held each one and examined them. She rubbed her paw against the wooden handle of an axe, she tapped her silver claws on the giant metal hammer, and tried to figure out how the nunchucks worked.

Kai took the nunchucks and tried to demonstrate. "They say that this weapon takes lots of practice," said Kai. He began to demonstrate, and started off well, but then as he flipped it over his head, it hit him on the head.

Kai rubbed his head. He muttered, "Great. Now I have two bumps."

Silvermist tried not to giggle and asked, "Are you alright, Kai?"

"Yeah, just fine. Pick out a weapon of your choice. Then I'll try and show you how it works."

Silvermist eyed everything in front of her. She took the time to examine each one. "I think I like this one the best," she said, holding a bo staff in her paws.

Kai smiled. "That is called a bo staff. It's a good choice," he said to her. She smiled, feeling proud that she had chosen something good.

"Can you show me how to work it?" she asked holding it out to him.

"Okay," Kai said. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He tried to think. His head was throbbing slightly. "Now try pushing the bo staff forward, while holding it straight."

Silvermist shoved her arms forward while wielding the bo staff vertically. Kai shook his head no. "That's not straight."

"Yes it is," she said to him.

"No, this is straight," Kai said, trying to adjust her pose. But she wouldn't budge.

"I'm holding it straight," she argued.

"No, you're not. This is how you hold it straight," Kai said, managing to slightly move her paw.

Silvermist tried to fight back, but struggled. She finally gave in and the bo staff accidently hit Kai on the head. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Sivlermist said.

She saw that she was now holding the bo staff horizontally. "Why didn't you just tell me to hold it this way?"

"I did tell you!" he argued.

"No you didn't," she argued. She held it vertically. "You told me to hold it straight."

"Yeah, straight across," he told her.

"You never said straight across," she continued to argue.

"Yes I did!" Kai argued back.

"No you didn't," Silvermist growled.

They bickered for awhile and then stopped once they heard a guard outside their door. "Hey, I think I hear someone in here," he said.

"What do we do?" asked Silvermist in a panicky voice.

"Just relax," he told her.

The guard swung open the door and saw the two. "Hey, you're the lion cub that stole our weapons."

Kai hissed and grabbed the nunchucks. He tossed them at the guard who easily grabbed them and whirled them around skillfully. The rhino guard ran at Kai, but then quickly turned to Silvermist.

"Look out," Kai warned her.

Silvermist felt nervous and pressured. Just like she did when the guards were pulling her tail. She felt her heart race and fear take over. The words of the goat flowed back into her mind.

As the nunchuck was thrown her way, Kai ran in front of her and took the hit. He fell to the ground and Silvermist shivered. "Kai!"

She looked at the rhino angrily. He chuckled and raised his arm to hit her aside. Without thinking, she blocked the nunchuck with the staff and the nunchucks swung around the bo staff.

She threw the nunchucks back at him and he took a step back. She slammed one end of the staff to the ground and jumped up. Still holding onto the staff, she then gave a high kick with her left foot. She landed and gave the guard a round house kick.

He took a step back with every hit he received. His moment of bewilderment faded and he started to fight back. As she went to slam the bo staff on his head, he grabed it and swung the staff around. She felt anger surge through her as she remembered her friend getting hurt. She kept a firm grip on the bo staff.

The guard started swinging it back and forth over his head. Her silver eyes narrowed and her fur bristled. She slammed her right foot on the ground and somehow managed to toss the rhino guard forward. The rhino tumbled forward, but quickly got back on his feet again. She gave a hard jab with the end of the bo staff which made him fall on his back.

She stood on the guard's stomach, her right foot pressed on his neck and she pointed one end of the bo staff at the guard.

"Whoa," was all Kai could say.

"Leave and don't come back. You will not tell anyone about what you've just seen," Silvermist said in a low growl.

The guard nodded, surprised and shocked that he was taken down by a small pup. Silvermist hopped off of his stomach and he ran off.

"That was awesome," Kai said with a wide smile.

"Thanks," Silvermist said shyly. She blinked. What had just happened? She had lost control again. Just like when the guards kept pulling her tail and taunting her.

Kai began to try and immitate her fighting moves. She just watched, still in surprise about how she could do all of this. Kai rubbed his left side, where the guard had hit him. "That was a good fight and you know a lot of good moves. But I still think we should train," Kai told her.

"Yes," she agreed. She didn't know all of those moves by heart, only when she was angry. And she couldn't be angry all the time.

Kai thought for a moment and then said, "I think my dad can teach us. He wouldn't mind, I think."

"Then it's settled. If your dad agrees, he'll be our teacher from then on," Silvermist said with a smile.

Kai nodded and the two started to pick up the other weapons. Kai wondered what his main weapon would be. As he placed the weapon against the wall, he thought to himself, _Well it certainly isn't going to be the nunchucks. I've received enough injuries from those._


	10. Chapter 10: The Game

Chapter 10: The Game

The young wolf pup nudged the mountain lion cub slightly. Kai glanced over at Silvermist. She gestured with her paw slightly towards Fengbao.

Kai was having second thoughts about asking his dad for help. He would have to explain what they had been doing. He just didn't know if he'd approve of going against the goat since Fengbao was forced to work here.

"C'mon Kai, go and talk to your dad," Silvermist whispered to him.

Kai just looked down at his plate of vegetables. He drummed his finger on the shaky wooden table they usually ate at and sighed. "I don't know, Misty."

"Kai, you've been 'I don't know'-ing for the past five days. Tell him, please?" she begged.

Kai looked at her silver eyes and then at his food. "Anything is better than eating this food I suppose," muttered Kai. He took a quick look over at the dumplings. He was being tortured by the wonderful aroma wafting over his way. But, he and Silvermist still weren't allow to have any.

Kai got up off the wobbly seat and over to his father who was talking to Sue. He stood straight, paws behind his back, and his eyes focused on his dad. He waited patiently for him to finish his conversation with his mother.

His gentle green eyes went from his mother to his father as each one spoke. Then, Sue gestured to their son and Fengbao looked at the cub. "Yes, Kai?"

"Dad," he began. He rubbed his arm and his mouth opened, but no words came out. He paused and Sue just said, "Kai, close your mouth. Nobody wants to see the inside of it."

Kai just said, "Can you train Silvermist and I?"

Fengbao looked at his son curiously. "Train you? Train you for what exactly?"

Kai saw that his father was puzzled by this. He continued, "Well, Silvermist and I want to find a way out of here. And we found one. But we have to get through the guards and a giant volcano monster."

Fengbao just blinked and smiled. Kai knew that smile though. It was the smile that told him that his father would play along. Fengbao thought it was all in Kai's imagination and he didn't want to crush it.

"Sure son. I'll _train_ you," he said with that smile. He turned back to his wife and Kai tried to explain.

"But Dad," Kai insisted. "I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me. We really need training."

"Kai, if you wanted me to teach you and Silvermist some fighting moves, all you had to do was ask," Fengbao said putting his paw on Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked down. His dad wouldn't listen. So he just deicded to go along with it. "Okay, Dad."

The young mountain lion turned back to glance at his best friend. Silvermist shrugged. She didn't know what to say either.

Kai went over to Silvermist and said, "I think we'll just have to go along with this. Just until he actually believes us."

"But until then," Silvermist said, turning her attention to the food placed in front of her. "We have to eat this slop."

The two both groaned as they stared at the awful and slimy tasting food.

After lunch, they went out into the halls. They didn't have anything specific they wanted to do. They just wanted to relax and enjoy their time. They walked down the dim halls and passed a few guards who murmured as they walked by. Kai looked back and gave some glares which made the guards fall silent.

Kai chuckled after he glared at the fourth guard that talked about them behind their backs. Silvermist smiled as well and wagged her tail as they walked at an easy pace. Kai tilted his head to the side slightly. He stared at her tail that wagged sideways quickly.

He stopped and looked back at his own tail with his gentle green eyes. His light brown furry tail just hung low to the ground, but didn't touch it. He tried to wag it back and forth like Silvermist. This time, both Silvermist _and_ Kai cocked their heads at the sight.

"I think it's just a wolf thing," Silvermist said with a playful smile.

Kai smiled back. He stopped trying to wag his tail and repositioned his head. Silvermist did as well and continued to walk down. She saw a group of kids down the hall playing jump rope.

She thought of something she hadn't before. She saw within the group, sheep, goats, bunnies, and leopards. She looked at herself. She had soft, silver fur, silver eyes, and had a tail she could wag all day long if she wished.

She just looked at Kai then. He had light brown fur with some black spots and unique patterns on his fur. Kai told her that he would someday lose those and just have plain light brown fur like his parents. He had a dark brown vest and dark brown, slightly baggy, pants. He had told her that he might get a belt to carry around a weapon.

But the thought still raced through her mind. _I wonder if there are any other wolves_, she wondered. She didn't know if there were any other mountain lions, but she did know that there weren't any wolves around that she knew.

Kai interrupted her thoughts and suggested, "Hey, how about we hang out with them?"

Silvermist wasn't really sure if she'd like to join them. She sometimes played with the other kids by her home, but not very often. Her father usually played with her and told her different stories about what he had experienced through the years. She remembered him telling her that he had climbed tall and dangerous mountains, swam in waters that held ferocious sea creatures, and traveled in the murkiest and extremely eerie forests.

Silvermist then looked at her friend and thought she might give it a try. She remembered her mother's words, which were, "You never know until you try."

Silvermist just replied, "Sure."

Kai and Silvermist walked over by the group of kids. They stopped playing and looked at the two. Most of the kids smiled widely once they saw Kai. One goat approached the young mountain lion. "Hey, it's the prank master," he said, holding up his hand for a high-five.

Kai smiled and high-fived the young goat. "Thanks Danny," Kai said. He turned to his best friend. He put his arm around her and said proudly, "This is my best friend, Silvermist."

The others just stared at her. They just blinked. They didn't say anything to her. After awhile, some of them started to whisper to one another. Silvermist didn't know what to say. She felt nervous and smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

"What are you?" asked one child.

"M-Me? I'm a w-wolf," Silvermist said, still feeling shy.

"What's a wolf?" asked another child.

"A wolf is similar to a dog I think," Danny replied.

One small and cute little sheep pushed through the group of children so she could see Silvermist up close. She just stared up at the she-wolf who was taller than her. She reached out her small hands and said, "Puppy-dog!"

Silvermist didn't know what to say or do. She saw that the little sheep was jumping up and down, her hands still reaching up towards the ceiling. Silvermist bent down slightly and picked the sheep up. The little sheep hugged Silvermist and said, "Puppy-dog!"

Silvermist smiled and wagged her tail. Another sheep came over and took the sheep from Silvermist roughly. "Get your dirty paws off my sister, you dog," the female sheep snapped.

Kai stepped forward. "Leave her alone," Kai growled.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're just a kitty-cat," the sheep said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Kai narrowed his eyes. He growled and his claws-small but very sharp-unsheathed as his anger built. He raised his paw to strike, but a guard stopped him. "Hey, kid. No hitting," the rhino said.

_But you always do it_, Kai thought in his mind as he looked back at the guard.

The guard noticed the little wolf next to him. "Hey, it's the _mutt_," the guard said with a sly grin. He reached down and yanked Silvermist's tail.

"Hey!" called out another guard. "What in blazes are you doing?!"

"Playing with the mutt," the rhino guard replied, letting go of her tail.

"Don't you know what happened to the _other_ guard?" the one guard whispered to the rhino. He then whispered what had happened to the last guard that yanked her tail. The rhino guard then took a large step back, his eyes wide when looking at the young wolf. The two ran off, before she had the chance of fighting them.

"See? Even the scary guards are afraid of her. She's weird," the sheep commented, still holding her little sister. The little sheep however, took a liking towards Silvermist. "Puppy-dog," the little sheep said in a whisper.

"C'mon Silvermist," Kai said grabbing her paw and beginning to turn away. "We don't need to hang around her."

Silvermist followed Kai and looked back to see them all huddled together in a group, whispering to each other. She could just imagine the insults and names they were calling her right now. She then looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the group of kids.

The next day, Kai and Silvermist were wondering whether Fengbao would teach them some moves today or tomorrow. They just leaned against the wall, close to the lunch room.

Silvermist heard her friend's stomach growl. "I think you should go and eat," she told him.

"I'm not going to eat that stuff. It's nasty," Kai said cringing.

"You're mother won't be happy with you if you don't," Silvermist reminded him.

Kai sighed. "Alright. But you're coming with me."

"I'm not hungry," she said with a smile.

Kai just looked at her and muttered, "I'll get back at you for this."

Silvermist just laughed lightly and waited for her friend to come back out. She spotted some of the kids from yesterday and tried not to make any eye contact with them. She tried to ignore them mostly. But they didn't do the same. "Hey," the little sheep's older sister said to Silvermist.

Silvermist reluctantly looked back at the sheep and said quietly, "Hi."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you yesterday," she said. Silvermist relaxed a little more.

Silvermist forced a smile and said, "It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. I was being really mean to you when I shouldn't have been," said the sheep named, Dawn.

Danny came forward and said, "How about you play a game with us?"

Silvermist looked back at the door towards the lunch room. She wanted Kai to come with her. But soon, Danny and Dawn grabbed her paws and led her down the hallway towards where they were yesterday.

_I hope Kai won't mind_, she thought to herself. She didn't know whether he'd be angry or perfectly fine with her playing with the other kids without him.

The other kids looked at her and smiled happily. She smiled back, starting to feel a little more welcome. But something in her mind told her, _Watch out for a trick. You should leave now._

Silvermist didn't see anything suspicious about them. Not at that moment anyway. She waited for them to explain the rules of the game. "This game is called tag," said Dawn.

"Oh! I know how to play," Silvermist said with a smile.

Dawn looked at the wolf pup and said, "That's good." Dawn continued on, "Now since we all know how to play, let's begin. I'm it."

Silvermist ran off away from Dawn, who was chasing her. Silvermist smiled, she liked playing with other kids. She ran on all fours, her tail wagging as she ran. She then jumped up and pushed her foot against the wall and launched herself over to the other wall. She did a back flip over Dawn and started running the other way.

"Whoa," Dawn said.

Silvermist stopped running as she saw Dawn completely stunned. _It took days of practice, fighting that volcano monster_, she thought to herself. She just smiled and said, "Catch me if you can."

Dawn smirked. But not in a cheerful and happy way. More like a sneaky and sly way. _I told you to watch out for a trick!_ said a voice in her mind.

Silvermist didn't understand. She was too lost in thought and didn't pay attention as Dawn approached. Instead of giving Silvermist a light tap on the shoulder, she tugged on her tail. "Ow!" Silvermist barked.

Dawn laughed. She then ran off. Silvermist stroked her tail. Her tail was still sore from the guards pulling it. She then felt angry and ran after Dawn.

Dawn's eyes grew wide once she saw the enraged she-wolf charging her way at full speed. She sprinted down the hallway and Silvermist was just mere inches away from her. As she ran on all fours and was about to tackle the sheep, someone pulled her back with a hard tug on her tail.

Silvermist winced in pain. She let out a loud bark from the tug. She lay on the floor. She didn't know whether to get up or not. Rage was building up more and more inside of her, yet she was also starting to break down. Tears started to build in her silver eyes.

Dawn panted, almost about to fall over from exhaustion. But then she saw Silvermist lying on the floor, her eyes glassy, her whole body shivering, and some occasional whimpering. She stood tall, trying to ignore the strong urge to sit down and relax. She looked down at Silvermist as she approached her.

Silvermist looked up at Dawn. Her now gentle and teary-looking silver eyes met with Dawn's narrowed and angry dark brown eyes. Dawn went around to Silvermist's tail. As she began to lean over and yank Silvermist's tail, someone yelled, "Hold it!"

Dawn looked up, as well as the other kids who were watching. A young mountain lion looked at her furiously. "Step away from my friend."

"Or what?" Dawn asked. She was ready for a challenge.

Kai growled, "Or this." Dawn, too distracted by Kai's glare, didn't expect the footsweep coming her way. She was soon knocked off her feet and was being held by her ankles. Kai held her up high and said, "Are you gonna say sorry?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dawn cried out. The other kids around the corner scattered; in fear that Kai would do the same to them. Kai then placed Dawn down and went to help Silvermist up.

Silvermist wiped the tears away with her arm and accepted Kai's offer-an outstretched paw to help her get up.

Kai looked at her and said, "My mom can help with your tail."

"O-okay. It r-r-really hurts," she stuttered.

He looked back at Dawn who was shivering as she walked back to the others. He just had a bad feeling that this wouldn't be the end of everyone pulling Silvermist's tail.


	11. Chapter 11: Nuts for Nuts

Chapter 11: Nuts for Nuts

Kai crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He stared at his father as he did so. Now, they were waiting for Fengbao to start teaching them.

Silvermist came over by him, after glaring at the other kids who whispered while looking at her. It had been two weeks since Silvermist was tortured by the other kids. "So, is your dad going to start teaching us some moves?"

Kai shook his head no. "He's still busy." They watched as Fengbao talked with the guards. The guards wanted to tell Fengbao that their leader wanted him to work extra hours and Fengbao wasn't too happy about that.

"Do you think we should ask him?" Silvermist asked.

"No," he replied. He looked at his friend. "My dad has been busy working and is kind of tired."

Silvermist nodded. "Okay," she replied simply. She looked over by the hall. "How about we have some fun?"

Kai looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely," he said leading the way.

Every once in awhile, they'd go back into the air vents-even though they were still narrow and uncomfortable-to mess with the maids. They always talked near the air vents to cool off while they took a break to gossip. The air vents were connected and sometimes you could hear other people talking.

That's when Kai and Silvermist would start messing around. They'd try and disguise their voices and make up something ridiculous so the maids would start spreading the news.

The two crawled into the air duct and tried to be as quiet as possible. "Ouch," Silvermist muttered.

Kai looked back at the wolf and shushed her. She mouthed, "Sorry."

They continued looking around for some gossiping maids. They spotted some over by the guard's meeting room. The two tried their best to make room for one another. It was very tight in the air ducts. But, nevertheless, they somehow managed to lay side-by-side by the opening. They peered through the thin openings and listened to their conversations.

"Did you see the new outfit Emily wore?" asked one sheep.

"Yes, wasn't it just awful?" asked the other.

"Absolutely dreadful!" the first one agreed. Then they erupted with giggles.

"Ladies, are you going to fix me some lunch or what?" asked the goat, getting impatient.

"Yes master," they both replied in unison. They left to get the meal. Kai's and Silvermist's eyes widened as they saw what was on the tray. Dumplings.

Delicious, mouth-watering, hot and steamy, meat dumplings. They smelled heavenly to Kai and Silvermist.

They hadn't had some in a long awhile. Their latest attempt to snatch some dumplings failed and the worker at the lunch room took the dumplings away. He then started asking others if they'd like dumplings. He no longer let them sit out for people to just take.

Kai grabbed his stomach as it growled. "Shh," Silvermist shushed him.

"It's not my fault," Kai whispered.

The goat looked at the vents and saw the two there. He just looked back down at his food and glanced at them from time to time. He had been wanting to observe Silvermist; to see if she was beginning to unlock her powers.

Silvermist then heard her stomach growl. "Shh," Kai said to her.

She didn't respond. Then, the maids went back to chatting under the air vent. Kai gently elbowed his friend playfully. "Watch this," he whispered.

He got ready to diguise his voice and begin pranking the maids. He tried to sound like an elderly lady, "Did you hear about the guards?"

"No, what?" Silvermist asked, playing along. She was trying to make her voice sound elderly as well.

"The one guard that makes the tools, he's getting married."

"Really? To who?"

The maids listened in, very curious to hear what was happening. "It was," Kai stopped and tried to think of the maids' names. "Kristie."

The two maids gasped. The goat just rolled his eyes. He continued listening while eating his lunch.

The two continued with their prank. "And you know what else?"

"No, what?" Silvermist asked.

"Kristie isn't going to invite any of the other maids. She says they're too...over-dramatic," Kai said.

"Over-dramatic?!" the two maids listening to the two gasped. They were infuriated and decided to confront the two _supposedly_ getting married. They turned to the goat. "Boss, may we be excused?"

Even though he had been listening the whole time, he asked, "Why is this?"

"We want to go and teach someone a lesson!" one maid said, obviously furious.

He nodded to signal that they could go. They stormed off and he watched as Kai and Silvermist grinned at one another and crawled backwards, out of the air ducts.

_I will observe them more intently later in the week_, he thought to himself. _But for now, I shall enjoy my relaxation time_. He began eating. Then, two guards came tumbling in. "Sir!"

The goat sighed and moved his plate aside. "What is it you idiots?!"

"It's our weapons! They're all gone!" one guard said.

"Then make new ones," the goat said simply.

"But our guard, the blacksmith, can't. He's being beaten up by two maids," said the other guard.

He just stared at the two guards. He facepalmed and muttered, "Then think of something different."

They didn't hear him. "What?"

"Make something new!" the goat yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

The two were startled and raced out of the room, after crashing into each other of course. The goat sighed. He wished he didn't have such foolish guards.

+:*:+

Silvermist closed her eyes and waited for the surprise Kai was going to show her. She heard metal banging against metal, the sound of Kai struggling, and every one in awhile he'd mutter, "Oh come on!"

"Open your eyes," Kai told her.

Her silver eyes opened and she saw a group of items leaning against the wall. "Where did you get all of these?"

"Where else?" Kai asked, acting as if it were no big deal. He pointed behind him. She knew what he meant. He was talking about the guards who now feared the two. "You should've seen the two maids beating up on the weapon maker. A blacksmith is what they call him, I think."

"But don't you think we have enough weapons? You already took a few last time," Silvermist reminded him. Kai just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, I just thought we should stock up on some so they don't attack us with it," Kai said in his own defense.

"But why would they attack little kids with big weapons?" Silvermist asked, starting to bug him.

"I don't know!" Kai hissed. "It's just a theory."

"What's a theory?" Silvermist asked, making the lion cub facepalm. He was getting tired of this. Before he could explain, they heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the door.

The two looked over by it and walked slowly over to it. Had more guards found their hideout? Kai looked at the door skeptically. He slowly put his ear to the door. He heard the same loud noise and it startled him. He jerked back and he stared wide-eyed at the door in front of him. "Kai, what's wrong?" Silvermist whispered to him.

"There was this loud explosion-like sound out there," he told her. He tried immitating the noise and used his paws to help Silvermist picture it. As he made the _boom_ sound, he stretched out his hands high above him. Even though he was over doing it, she believed him about the sound.

Silvermist shivered at the thought. "I don't wanna open the door."

"C'mon, Misty. We've got to find out," Kai told her, although he had some doubts himself. He looked at the door and swallowed hard. He tried to look brave in front of Silvermist. He didn't want her thinking he was a coward.

_Even though that's pretty much what you are_, a voice inside his head retorted.

He narrowed his eyes and reached out his paw and grasped the door. He swung it open and didn't see anyone in front of his door. He slowly looked around the corner. He spotted two guards chuckling. One guard held a dark brown, raggedy bag in his hands.

"Man, these things are awesome!" said the guard with the bag in his hands. He took a small item out of the bag and threw it to the ground. There was a loud _bang_! After the loud clamor, there was only a small puff of smoke eminating from the unknown object. Kai didn't see exactly what they were, but they seemed dangerous.

Kai soon felt something lightly touch his arm. Silvermist was slowly beginning to look as well. They watched as they continued to throw things to the ground. Silvermist and Kai both flinched when they heard the loud noise. It startled them every time, even though they knew what was going to happen. A shiver went up Silvermist's spine.

"What if they use this against us?" she whispered to Kai.

Kai looked back at the weapons. "We have things to protect us. Don't worry, Misty. We'll be fine." Kai looked at his friend as she just looked down, wondering what would happen. He just hoped everything would be okay like he had just said.

+:*:+

Kai and Silvermist stood in between Fengbao and Sue. There was an announcement that required everyone's attention. Soon, the goat that had imprisoned them all here, came into the dark and gloomy room. He coughed and looked around. _He must be realizing how bad the conditions are here_, Kai thought to himself.

Silvermist grabbed onto Sue's hand as the goat spoke to them. "Attention. I'd like everyone to hear this important announcement. It's for your own good," he chuckled deviously. "There's a new weapon that is going to be given to every guard in this hazy place." The goat looked around the foggy room. He didn't seem pleased to be in it.

"What's so important about a new weapon?" one snow leopard called out angrily. They could all see that he was losing it. His hackles stood out on end, his eyes were wide, and he was shaking. He hadn't been here as long as Fengbao and his family, but this lifestyle was driving this snow leopard insane.

It was sad to see this happen to people here. It happened very often in this dungeon-like place. Fengbao and Sue tried their best to keep Kai and Silvermist from watching it happen. It was hard to watch and it was scary to see the guards dragging the crazed person away. The scary part was that they never came back.

The little kids, and sometimes even the adults, wondered where they were taken. There were rumors that they were taken to a place even worse than this. Silvermist and Kai couldn't really imagine a place more horrible than where they were now.

"For your information, it concerns you because if you don't listen to the guards and more importantly, me, these weapons will be used against you, mercilessly," the goat looked over at the group of guards lined up behind him. "Please show these peasants what I mean."

One guard took a step forward and took a bag that was attatched to his brown leather belt. He loosened the tie that closed the small, tattered bag. He took out the item within it and held it up. Kai and Silvermist tried desperately to see what he held. It was hard to see with the room so dark and hazy. Plus, the object being so small didn't help any.

The guard quickly brought down his arm and his hand let go of the object in a flash. The loud bang sound came from it, but this time the sound and smoke was much bigger. The crowd of captives all took a step back, scared and astonished by this new weapon.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the spot where the weapon had been thrown. _They've made some improvements with the weapon_, he thought to himself. He didn't like this at all. He could tell his father wasn't either. His paws clenched into fists and Fengbao had an angry expression on his face. While on the other hand, Sue seemed to be like the others in the room. They were scared, nervous, and surprised at this.

"These nuts are filled with a special powder that gives them their," he paused, took a nut out of the bag and threw it to the ground in front of Fengbao and his family. "Pop."

Fengbao would've tried to fight back, but with the amount of guards behind the goat, his attack would've been vain. He just took a step in front of Kai and Sue did the same with Silvermist. They didn't want the little ones to get hurt. The goat just snickered. He then began to walk away with the guards following him in a march.

Silvermist whispered to Kai, "I think we have to be more careful now."

"That's for sure," Sue said, overhearing Silvermist.

+:*:+

"I'm telling you, they're really good," said Kai, holding out an almond to his friend.

Silvermist shook her head no. "I've had enough of nuts. I'm going crazy because of those things," Silvermist said crossing her arms angrily.

Kai sighed and then put it in his pocket for later. Earlier that day, the kids who had taunted her before were teasing her again. Silvermist began to fight and argue with them until three guards came and broke up the fight with the new weapons. They were all startled by the exploding nuts and backed away as the guards had passed through.

But when the guards weren't looking, one of the kids had swiped a bag of nuts on one of their belts. The bag was tied to the belt, but the child saw it was loose and decided to take the risk of taking it. The child had then thrown one at Silvermist and Kai. The two had fled from the group as they kept throwing them.

Silvermist had so badly wanted to get back at them. "Just once. Just one punch would make me happy," Silvermist growled, recalling the incident.

"Here's your chance," Kai whispered to her.

Silvermist glanced up from the table to find the kid who had thrown nuts at them, approaching. "Hey, your name was Misty right?"

"No," Silvermist said firmly. She glared at the young goose. Kai, knowing that she wouldn't say anything else, finished for her, "Her name is Silvermist."

"Oh, Silvermist. Right," he said, looking away for a moment, trying to remember. He looked back at the angry wolf pup and calm mountain lion cub. "I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you." He placed the bag on the table. "You can have them. I don't want them."

And with that, he walked away. Silvermist settled down, but she was still cautious. Was that it? She and Kai exchanged a look and stared at the bag. Were there really nuts in there or was it a trick? Her trust with the kids in this dungeon no longer existed. It was only for that short time two weeks ago.

Kai grabbed the bag and hid it under the table on his lap. He slowly opened the bag and looked inside. Silvermist's ears were forward and her eyes wide. She wanted to know what was in there. Kai then showed her a nut. "They're in here alright," Kai said in a low voice, trying not to catch anyone's attention but hers.

Silvermist looked at the nut. She nearly fell off her seat when Kai almost dropped the nut. "Whoops! Heh-heh, sorry," he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Be careful," she told him.

"I will," Kai said. He tied the bag shut and put the one he already took out in his pocket.

The two then got up and went to their hideout since they were done with lunch. They started to go over some new plans since they had to be very careful now. "Okay, so I think we should stop taking so many weapons from the guards." Silvermist nodded her head in agreement. That would only make them even more angry.

"Then they'd think of something even worse," Silvermist added. Kai continued on with his plan.

"We should focus a lot on the blacksmith. We need to know what he's making so we can be one step ahead of them," Kai told her. Kai looked over by the wall which had a long line of weapons leaning against it. "I think we should also pay more attention to which guards are afraid of what."

"Sounds good to me," Silvermist said with a supportive smile.

Kai crossed his arms and smiled confidently in himself. "I know. I made it," he joked. She gave him a light punch in the arm and laughed.

Kai reached into his pockets to get the nut he had saved before. He looked at the nuts. He remembered he had brought one with him as a snack for later. He was almost always hungry.

"You want one?" he asked her, holding out a nut.

Silvermist stared at the food. She liked nuts, but they weren't as good to her as dumplings. She shrugged. "Why not?" She took one nut and watched as Kai began to munch on his already. She carefully placed the nut in her mouth and bit down hard on it.

+:*:+

"Mom! Come quick," Kai said in a hurry. He ran to his mother's side. Sue was talking with Fengbao about the new hours he was going to work.

"What is it, Kai?" Sue asked seeing the worried look on her son's face.

"It's Silvermist. She's hurt really bad. You have to come quick," Kai said tugging her arm.

Sue and Fengbao followed Kai quickly to where Silvermist was in. She was on the ground unconscious and there was some blood coming from her mouth. "What on earth happened?!" Sue asked, bending down to help the wolf pup.

"She ate a nut. I thought it was a normal nut, but it was actually one of those exploding nuts. Before I knew it, there was a loud bang and Silvermist collapsed," Kai explained in a rush. He was so concerned for his friend. His best and only friend here.

"We need to take her to Gwen," Sue said carrying Silvermist in her arms.

Gwen was a nurse who had been captured by the goat years ago. She helped whoever had been abused by the guards here. She would surely help the young pup.

Kai followed his parents as they took Silvermist to Gwen. He hoped his friend would be okay after this.


End file.
